I'm Sorry
by Bellashepard
Summary: Just a short and sweet story about my version of how Shepard replies to Kaidan's massage right before she gose through the omega four realay  R and R but keep it positive please and thanks;P  Bioware owns it all


My first fanfic so go easy on me please {r and r feedback would be nice but keep it positive} just a one shot short and sweet to get me started wish me luck;p

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Kaidan walk through his door and into his apartment, tossed his keys on to the kitchen table and flopped face first

onto his bed. He sighed loudly the mission he was on lasted two weeks and was both mentaly and phisicly straining he hadn't slept well the last three days he was there .

He glanced around the dim lit room an orange glow from his termanil got his attention ''Anderson can wait till tomorrow'' he said his voice muffled by the pillow his head was buired in .

A few secounds passed and he got up to see who had sent him a message. He cheeked the time since delivery it read six hours and twenty nine minutes . He felt his heat ache and his stomack flip as he saw who the message was from . ''Shepard?'' he said in a whisper . Questions began to overwhelm his mind, why now?,was she ok?,what did she want?,was he forgiven? . Well there was only one way to find out he thought to himself before inhaling deeply and pressing enter.

A faded crackiling image of Shepard shot up on the screen. He gazed at her and instanly knew something was wrong her hair was a tangled mess her normaly taned skin was pale almost white her usally bright green eyes looked strained distant and sleep deprived . ''Shepard whats wrong?'' he asked out of habit only to remember it was a recording . She took a shallow breath her lips quivered as she did so then spoke;

''Kaidan I know i'm the last person you wanna hear from but I could'nt go through with this know I nevered said goodbye '' at first Kaidans body shivered when he heard her say his name but then he heard the word goodbye and suddenly filled with a coldness that could rival those on Neptune . What was going on?. He un-paused the message and she continued

''The mission i'm about to go on is...is '' tears began to strem down her face . Kaidan found himself almost on the brink of tears himself . How did she do this to him?, she always sent his emotions spiriling out of control .

''Is sucide and I don't think i'm gonna be coming back so I just wanted you to know that Horizen wasn't your fault you had every right to say what you said... well you could have used gentler words but who can blame you

i'm about to go through the Omega 4 relay to take the fight to the collectors.''Kaidan sank into his chair in dispear.''You can't do this to me againe'' he said horsely

''God I wish you were here cause to be honest I need you . I miss you more then I like to admit and i'm...''she paused unable to speak through her tears.''I miss you to'' he said trying to stop the tears now forming in his . ''I'm scared and there is no way out of this I knew this when I agreed to take this on but now I don't think I can do it . I mean Garrus and Joker are here but their not you ''. Joker's voice said through the intercom .''Commander were ten minutes away from the relay I need on the bridge asap''.

She inhaled sharply trying to compose herself ''Ohhhh god ...ohhhhh god ...ohh god ...I don't even know if your even going to listen to this but I needed to try to contact you''. Jokers voice interupted againe. ''Shepard what part of asap don't you understant?'' . She gave a small grin and said ''the 's' I think.. i'll be there in a sec''.

''Ok well I guess i'm gonna save everyone asse's...againe'' she got up and turned away then back againe. ''Look after your self and I love you but when i'm gone move on ok?''she smiled then said ''Joker lets show the collectors what happens when you piss me off take us through''.

She left the room with out turning off the message feed . Then Joker said ''everyone hold on were hiting the relay in three two ...'' . The message cut and all that was left of her was the part of her that was held in Kaidans heart and the static of the message . Kaidan found himself unable to control his biotics he angerly flared up sendind kitchen table crasing to the floor .He looked at the picture of her on his desk and said ''i'm sorry''

Thanks for reading hope I didn't do a bad job as I said this is my first fanic so R and R ;p


End file.
